


Toaster Troubles

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: Really Short Wynonna Earp One Shots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Wynonna can't cook toaster pastries





	Toaster Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of real life events (our toaster is really old okay)

The fire alarm was loud, like,  _really_ loud and Wynonna wished it would shut the fuck up. It was three AM and Waverly was sleeping with Nicole upstairs, both probably sporting some serious hangovers. All Wynonna wanted was a damn toaster strudel.  

She quickly ran to where the fire alarm was and pulled a chair over so she could pull the batteries out. Shuffling could be heard above and Wynonna cursed under her breath. There hadn't even been any smoke coming from the toaster oven where the burnt toaster strudel still sat. Or maybe there was and she was still just too drunk to notice.  

"Wynonna, it's three in the fucking morning. What the hell are you doing?" Waverly asked. She was clearly annoyed.  

Wynonna turned around to see Waverly in her nightgown, arms crossed and girlfriend leaning with her forehead on Waverly's shoulder. Both of them looked like shit and Wynonna felt guilty for waking them up. She smiled nervously.  

"Well, you see, it's a funny story."  

Waverly raised a disapproving eyebrow and Wynonna's smile faded. Nicole mumbled something about stories late at night never being funny. 

"I was laying on the couch and got hungry, so I figured I'd come in here and make a nice, hot toaster pastry."  

"You mean the toaster pastry which is: a.) mine and b.) always managed to be burnt by you?"  

"That would be the one."  

Waverly sighed and walked over to the toaster oven, much to the dismay of Nicole, and pulled the burnt toaster strudel out. She opened the little packet of icing that came with it and spread it over the pastry with her finger. Wynonna opened her mouth to make a joke about eating white sticky stuff but decided against it when her sister glared at her. Just like that, Waverly and Nicole walked back upstairs with the toaster strudel. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" 

Wynonna followed behind the couple, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Waverly stood at the top. 

"Taking back my toaster strudel. You don't like them burnt anyway." 

She wasn't wrong, but Wynonna had still wanted to eat it. 

"You're welcome!" she yelled up at the couple, who had already disappeared into the bedroom. 

Waverly reappeared on the stairs and flipped her the bird.

Why couldn't doughnut shops be open at three AM?

**Author's Note:**

> Or at least our toaster was really old. It got replaced this morning after catching on fire.


End file.
